


Kiss Me Before We Go

by CrystaliaMaximus



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scene, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Sibling Incest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystaliaMaximus/pseuds/CrystaliaMaximus
Summary: Pietro & Wanda share a moment together before the battle against Ultron.





	Kiss Me Before We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Think of it as a deleted scene! ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Marvel (though I wish that I did *sighs*); this is just a fan-work.]

Wanda slipped on the red leather jacket that her brother had just thrown at her. She liked it. It looked good on her. But that didn't matter right now. She had bigger things on her mind. She and Pietro were getting ready in Avengers Tower, expecting to soon take off to fight alongside their former enemies against Ultron. She was trying to remain strong, but in all honesty, she was scared. And she felt _so damn guilty_.

  
Before she knew it, Pietro was standing in front of her, a concerned look on his face. He brushed a piece of hair away from face, stroking her cheek gently with his thumb. "You're scared," he told her, knowing her all too well. "I can tell."

"Yeah," she said. "I've just never fought an army of evil robots before," she told him, offering him a weak smile.

He kissed her forehead softly, wrapping his arms around her tightly, hoping to bring her some form of comfort. When they were like this, they both felt so safe. He was scared too, though he'd never admit it to her, even if she most likely knew. He would always force himself to be strong, so that she didn't have to be. He held her for what felt like hours, though it was less than a minute. He would have held her for hours, if she'd needed him to. He would do anything for this girl, _his_ girl. His sister whom he loved more than anything.

He let go of her, but now held her face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. "Kiss me before we go, okay," she whispered to him, and he leaned down to softly but deeply kiss her lips.

When they pulled apart, she caught her breath and whispered, "I love you, Pietro."

"I love you too, baby," he whispered to her, placing another quick kiss to her lips. "I love you so much."


End file.
